


Lucinda's Victims

by AllStellasFault (sakana_3)



Category: Ella Enchanted - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana_3/pseuds/AllStellasFault
Summary: Oneshot. A peek at another person Lucinda "blessed". I have no explanation. I'd apologize for the OCs, but as an aspiring writer, it'd be a little off-base, don't you think?
Kudos: 3





	Lucinda's Victims

**Author's Note:**

> My sincerest apologies.

Living with the “blessing” of a fairy godmother like Lucinda…..well, it’s not exactly what I would call a good thing. King Charmont and Queen Ella have made the kingdom a much better place, but those of us unlucky enough to be visited by Lucinda still have it pretty rough.

My gift isn’t so bad, it can come in handy, but there have been moments I’ve regretted being born because of it. Here’s the basics: If a lie is told in my presence (not by me, I’m exempt), I can tell. I can tell because it gives me a rash. An irritating series of marks on my skin that take  _ forever  _ to fade. I’m essentially allergic to lies.

Sometimes I’m grateful - the day Michael told me he loved me, and I got hives, that was good. The job I’ve got in the criminal justice system, that pays well, though I still think I should get reimbursed for my lotions, and Slannen (one of our best lawyers) agrees.

But most of the time, my gift is a curse, it’s annoying and it gets in the way. Today of all days, I’m avoiding people so as not to activate it. It’s my wedding day, and I absolutely refuse to be covered in hives at the altar.

Only Adeline, my best friend, is trusted to be with me until the ceremony. We’re doing up the veil, chatting about my darling husband-to-be, when the cook bursts in with a tray of sandwiches. “We ran out of tomato, we’re substituting with cucumbers, is that okay? If not we can  _ try _ to run to the market for more tomatoes or there’s also the option of using squash or we ca-”

“It’s fine! Cucumbers are fantastic, I love them!” Adeline shrieks.

Immediately I can feel the skin on my arms react. I close my eyes as she whispers, “Oh no,” and start counting to ten in my head. It doesn’t work.

“ADELINE!!!! I know you SUCK at dealing with stressful things but REALLY?!! A LIE?!! On my WEDDING DAY!!!”

“I’m sorry, I am so, so sorry, let me get the lotion, we’re lucky your arms reacted instead of your face, maybe we can get some kind of bolero or something, here’s some aloe ver-”

“Aloe vera? You KNOW aloe vera doesn’t work!”

“Sorry, sorry, I know, this is an important day and I screwed it up, I’m sorry, here, this has long, flowy sleeves, do you want to try it?”

I begrudgingly allow her to apply the lotion, make the necessary adjustments to my sleeves and redress me, and the rest of the preparations go smoothly. 

At the altar, my darling swears his vows, and then it’s my turn. The priest asks me, “Margaret, will you promise to love and cherish him? Comfort him, honor and keep him, protect and defend in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others keep only unto him as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

Did I mention, I’m exempt from my curse? No one can tell when  _ I _ lie.


End file.
